Not Normal
by duskrider
Summary: What happens when a different team joins the year Ruby and the gang does? Jack Ryans the Assassin Hunter, Davis McGee the Unknown, Kuro Kazekami the Raven Swordsman, and Jason Slayer the Cursed. What happens when they get involved with teams RWBY and JNPR? What kinds of secretes will they be forced to hide? Wait Kuro is haft grim? Jason is a werewolf! And Davis is- couples poll up!
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Summary: What if there was another team joining Beacon the year Ruby and the gang joined? What if the creatures of Grim and Humans mixed more than most would know?

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, but I did create the OCs and had summited a few of them to other writers for their stories like RedRules (Davis McGee), and (Kuro Kazekami, Jack Ryans), also I do own Jason Slayer the OC if there are people out there with the same or alike names all I have to say is I made the names up on the spot and they have no relation to other characters outside of fanfiction OC worlds.

(Location Beacon Academy)

Professor Ozpin was looking at a recommendation letter for 4 students to join Beacon. Now this was an everyday kind of thing before the new school year starts but these 4 were odd as they already had been recommended to be a team together as they have always worked great together. Each of them was odd.

Name: Jack Ryans

Age: 18

Birthday: November, 27

Blood type: B-

Skills:

Weapons- handguns, rifles, snapper, whip, and knifes.

Spying, Hunting, Stealth- (is able to sneak around with great ease, a skill useful for a snapper, and knife fighter as snappers need to be at a distance so they need to be hidden from plain sight but close enough to find his target, while most knife users would use this to get close to a target so they may get in range to strike foes.), and Aura Sensing- (a rare ability to feel the auras around a person constantly as a second nature that can be controlled and trained to find almost any target)

Personality: tends to enjoy being out in nature and the field but due to his aristocratic heritage he can also blend in social events with ease.

Name: Kuro Kazekami

Age: 18

Birthday: January, 18

Blood type: mixed blood- odd so he has some grim bloodline it seems

Skills:

Weapons: Katana

Expert Swordsman, Tracker, Demon Slayer Specialist (– a field of warrior that use specialized technique to slay grim, ironic due to his blood status), and Charm Caster- (a unusual field that uses mystic charms to cause special effects for a person or object.)

Bloodline Skills

Natural Weapons (Claws, Wings), Flight, Light and Dark energy manipulation

Personality:

Calm, collected, and cool under pressure.

Name: Davis McGee

Age: Estimated- 18

Birthday: Unknown

Blood type: Unknown

Skills:

Weapon- Gunsword and Unknown

Aura Level- monstrous, Sub-space (rare skill that a person uses to pull objects out of nowhere without it ever leaving their side), and Specialized Aura Bullets (types of bullets- Unknown)

Personality: Happy, and random, Bipolar.

Note- If you are around him beware for your own sanity, as logic is thrown out the window and thrown through a blender.

Name: Jason Slayer

Age: 18

Birthday: July, 28

Blood Type: Cursed- usually is a family trait or individual and can skip generations at a time

Skills:

Weapons- Bladed Gauntlets, Bow and Arrows

Tracker, Advanced Senses (hearing, night vision, smell, and taste), Bloodlust (passive ability which increase strength and numbs pain during battle), and Werewolf Transformation- Mostly Controlled

Personality: tends to be passionate about most things he cares about and acts mostly on emotion and instinct at times with a sense of reasoning.

Note- curse is bond to blood only so cannot be passed along; bloodlust grows faster at night during the full moon. Considers his friends his pack and if he feels threated than he will react.

"They sound interesting…hmm I wonder how this year will go with people like these around?" said Ozpin as he hits the accept stamp on their requests.

With that the Hunter Assassin, the Raven Swordsman, the Unknown Insanity, and the Cursed Man were accepted into the academy.

Please review to the fallowing questions:

1) Who should Lead the team?, a) Jack, b) Kuro, c) Davis, d) Jason

2) Who do you think the couples in this story should be? Please send your requests in for when I make a poll.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, if I did than I wouldn't be writing this non-profit FANfiction. I do own the OCs that appears here like Davis McGee, Jack Ryans, Kuro Kamikaze, and Jason Slayer. Unless I say otherwise assume that the rest of the characters are owned by RWBY.

Yes I know that the chapters are short but I wanted to spread this out over a long course of time.

**On the way Beacon Academy**

"Wow I can't believe we are here!" said a young man with black hair, and brown eyes jumping up and down with excitement.

He had one a red leather jacket, black tee-shirt with a red infinity symbol on it, dark blue jeans, and black combat boats. Along with his red scarf tied around his neck.

"Davis calm down. It's not like this is that big of a surprise," Said the teen next to him, with black hair in neatly combed and green eyes that shined with hidden amusement at his friend's antics.

He had a green vest with a white dress shirt; a pair of black slakes, and black shoes. His vest had a black star on over the area the heart would be.

"Jack, we all know that Davis is going to be hyper for the next hour or two. Let's just keep an eye on him and Kuro over there," Said a teen with black hair and grey eyes that had a slight slit to them like an animal's eyes.

He had on a black trench coat buttoned up most of the way showing his face and some of his chest. He also had a pair of black jeans that fit loosely held up by a belt with a wolf skull on it.

"I would like it, Jason, if you didn't talk about me as if I was not sitting next to you." Said a white haired teen with red eyes and pale skin, as he turned a page in a book he was reading called "Frankenstein".

He had on a black tee shirt with a with a red circle of feathers on the back, a pair of black jeans, black spiked boots, black gloves that covered his hand completely, and a black spiked choker around his neck with a closed eye made of silver hanging from it.

Yes these are Davis McGee, Jack Ryans, Jason Slayer, and Kuro Kazekami.

"Hey let's go meet the other people around here." Says Davis

"Why should we bother?" questioned Jason not seeing the point in meeting other people

"Simple if we get stuck on another team without the others than it is better to get to know who we could or should join with and who to avoid and who beat to death with an iron leek!" said Davis pulling an iron leek out of somewhere.

"Bad Davis, we do not beat people with a leek." Said Jack

"But this is an IRON leek, completely different!" said Davis, "Getting back to topic it is better to know who we will be around before the start of the school year."

"You know Davis is right, not about the leek thing (IRON leek!) but that we should know who we are learning with for the next couple of years." States Kuro as he closes his book

"True father and mother always said to get to know people for future connections in life. After all it is the easiest way to gather information." States Jack

"Fine but-" He is shoved aside by some four guys saying something, out of the way weirdo, "Davis give me the leek." Davis gives him a real leek. "Not that one!"

(End Chapter)

I have a poll for chapters now and it will not come to play much until after everyone gets on a team.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, if I did than I wouldn't be writing this non-profit FANfiction. I do own the OCs that appears here like Davis McGee, Jack Ryans, Kuro Kamikaze, and Jason Slayer. Unless I say otherwise assume that the rest of the characters are owned by RWBY.

**Journey to Beacon**

After convincing Jason that murdering a fellow student would not be a good way to start the year, the quad looked around the ship a bit to find some people to talk to.

Somewhere along the way they split up so it was Davis and Kuro in one group, Jason and Jack in another after Jason tried to run off to kill, or at least seriously maim, the 4 guys that bumped into him last time after seeing them a second time.

With Davis and Kuro

"How did we lose them?" questioned Davis out load

"I have no idea, maybe it has something to do with you taking a pie break." States Kuro in his usual blunt monotone with a hint of sarcasm, long since used to his friends antics, at least the usual ones.

"What? I liked key lime, it is almost as good as chocolate or banana cream." Said Davis eating his pie that he got from who knows where.

"Let's just look for them." Says Kuro a bit worried that Jason might do something rash, he may not be as random as Davis but he is impulsive and reckless at times. Then again he is more worried about what might happen if Jason got pissed off enough.

"Oh hey lets greet them." Says Davis finished with his pie pointing to a blond girl with a shorter redhead in a red hood, as they heard something about her not wanting to be treated different because she got in earlier than most.

"May as well."

"Hello!" says Davis excitedly like usual

"Oh hello ummm.." says the redhead

"Oh I'm Davis and this is Kuro." He said pointing to Kuro who waved

"Nice to meet you two, may name is Ruby and this is my sister Yang." Said the girl named Ruby

"Hello." Yang said

"Yo." States Kuro

"So what weapon do you two have?" asked Ruby

"I got ol' Faithful here," Davis pulls out a gunsword with the handle made of red metal 1 and a haft feet long and curved with a silver trigger next to the blade which had a gun barrel running along the length in-between the two black blades made of unknown metal, that made the sword which was 1 foot in width each and 4ft in length making the blade double edged. "His name is Achilles!"

"Wow" Said Ruby, "Where did you find him?"

Davis' smile dimmed slightly at the question but only Kuro noticed before it was back to normal. "So what do you use, Ruby." Avoiding the question

"Oh I have Crescent Rose." She pulls out a red and black tube thing and it transforms into a scythe like object.

"Wow a High Caliber Sniper- Scythe or HCSS, homemade from the looks at it or at least heavily costumed. Don't see too many of these as they are difficult to use and even more so to master," Says Davis in a calm tone as he analyzed the weapon in seconds. "Nice."

"Yes I made her, thank you for noticing." Says Ruby with a smile pleasantly surprised that he knew what her weapon was with a look.

"Wow." Says Yang impressed that this guy was able to tell what it was with a look.

"Hey Kuro show what you got." Says Davis to his friend

Kuro nods and pulls out a white handled Katana with a blue blade with a white edge with symbols carved into its length, "Hakujou."

"What's that mean?" asked Ruby tilting her head in confusion.

"Heartless." States Kuro in a tone of indifference with a slight smile appearing. "He is a family blade grandfather gave me."

"Nice." Says Ruby

"Davis, Kuro where did you to go?" asked Jack as he and Jason walked to them having looked for them when they noticed they were gone.

Kuro gives Davis a glance with slightly narrowed eyes as Davis tries to look as innocent as possible with a hallo on top his head.

"That's not important" states Davis, "And we meet Ruby and Yang over here!" Pointing to the two girls surprised at the new guys showing up. "The suit is Jack and the big coat is Jason."

"It is a pleasure to meet such lovely ladies, such as you," Says Jack in a polite tone, getting a blush from the two sisters.

"How's it going?" asked Jason in a casual tone

_"We will be approaching Beacon Academy in a matter of minutes. We wish you had a good flight in Ryans' Air."_

This is the part where some guy with blond hair shows up looking air sick.

"You puke on us I rip your tongue out." Says Jason with a cold glare as Davis gave the blond a trash bin out of nowhere.

(Chapter End)

The poll is still up for couples but it will not affect the story for a while.

Please review, follow, and/or fav this story.

Also I would like to thank enforcer64 for being the first follower and favorite for this story. Thanks dude it gives me hope for this stories future.


End file.
